


Truths Revealed

by pegasusgirl28



Category: Yemin (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Turkish Dizi, YeminDizi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegasusgirl28/pseuds/pegasusgirl28
Summary: Summary:  Kemal learns the truth about his sister Oya.Disclaimer : Yemin turkish series belongs to Karamel yapim and its producers, writers and Kanal 7. Fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. Not Canon compliant. Canon 2 Alternate Universe and not season 3 compliant at all.Author notes:Truths Revealed fanfiction begins in the middle of Yemin Season 2 episode 228 after Kemal brings Narin home with Masal asleep in her arms but does not follow canon after that. It is an Alternate Universe or AU story, focusing on Kemal Tarhun and Narin Tarhun. It is a Narkem fanfiction.  The other Yemin chacters, Emir Tarhun, Reyhan Tarhun, Hikmut Tarhun, Melike, Zeynap, Zafer, Nigar and Sefer appear in chapter 3.
Relationships: Kemal Tarhun/Narin Tarhun, Kemal/Narin, Narin/Kemal, Narkem
Kudos: 2





	1. Confrontation

Chapter 1 - Confrontation

Oya dragged Narin into Kemal's room with one arm and with her other free hand she locked the door from the inside. 

"Why are you still in our lives, Narin? You are a liar and a cheat. I told you to leave after you caused Erhan' s death but you keep coming back like a bad penny. Don't think my brother Kemal will take you back just because Masal fell asleep in your arms," ranted Oya.

Worried about Masal, Narin snapped at Oya. "Stop it! I divorced Kemal because you threatened to have Masal taken away from him in the custody hearing between him and Masal's grandfather. I love Kemal too much to let you or anyone take his daughter away from him. He is a great father and Masal adores him." Narin hissed and finally pulled herself free from Oya's claw-like hold. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Narin continued, "My patience is at an end, Oya. I didn't want to hurt Kemal but he is an adult who will eventually forget about me but Masal is a child who has already lost other people in her life and she doesn't understand why I left. She hasn't been eating or sleeping! And I won't let her suffer because of you or me. If you try to stop me from seeing Masal, I will tell Kemal's lawyer to check on your shares in the company. I will also tell him that you stole the credit card which Kemal had given to me and that you used the credit card to purchase expensive gifts for your then gold digger boyfriend, Ersin." 

Oya rasped out,"I did what I had to do to get you out of Kemal and Masal's lives, yet here you are. And you love my brother? You don't know the meaning of love. You wouldn't dare talk to Kemal's attorney."

Narin glared at Oya. "You don't know me very well. I will do whatever I have to do to keep Kemal and Masal together. They are father and daughter. I will not allow them to be separated from each other. My sacrifice doesn't matter. Only they matter. I do love Kemal but you don't believe that. And I would dare." said Narin as she called Kemal's lawyer on her mobile phone. "Hello Meryem, may I speak to Mr. Asil? He's in court right now? That's okay. It's not urgent. I will call him at another time." Narin then hung up as Oya tried once again to snatch the phone out of Narin's hands. Narin gave Oya a piercing look before she pocketed her mobile phone and left the room. 

Oya frustratedly knocked a fist against the wall and uttered a profanity before she strode out of the room to find her brother Kemal. 

Unbeknownst to either Narin and Oya, Sehriye had heard their entire conversation because she was putting fresh towels in Kemal's bathroom when the women entered the bedroom. She had dropped the towels on the bathroom floor as she overheard what they were talking about. As soon as the women left the bedroom, Sehriye hurried out of Kemal's bathroom and bedroom. Around the corner of Kemal's room at the head of the stairs, Sehriye collided with Taci.

Taci began to apologize for running into her.

Sehriye shushed him and asked him if he knew where Narin was. 

Taci answered that Narin was sitting at Masal's bedside watching her sleep. 

Sehriye muttered "that's good," to herself and then asked Taci to see if Oya had left her mobile phone in her bedroom. Sehriye thought if Oya had left it there, they could discover if Oya had been in contact with Masal's grandfather or in contact with the grandfather's lawyer. 

Taci nodded and walked off in the direction of Oya's room.

Sehriye pivoted around and quickly marched down the stairs and into the dining room area where she heard Oya and Kemal arguing. 

Oya stood on one side of the dining table facing Kemal and she was about 30 centimeters away from him.

Sehriye walked right up to Oya and slapped her hard across the face. 

Both Oya and Kemal stared at Sehriye in shock.

Kemal began to ask, "What is going on Seh...?" but he broke off from speaking as he heard Sehriye's words which shook him to the core. 

Sehriye spat out angrily, "Tell my Kemal what you did. Tell him that Narin divorced him because you threatened to have Masal taken away from him in the custody case with him and Masal's grandfather if she didn't do what you wanted her to do. She did it because she loves Kemal and Masal and didn't want them to be separated. And now, she, Kemal and Masal are miserable but you don't care about that. You only care about yourself."

Oya sputtered a denial,"I don't know what you are talking about, Sehriye. Have you gone crazy?" 

Sehriye yelled, "Stop lying! I am not crazy. I overheard all of the argument that you and Narin had upstairs."

Oya paled and was about to respond when she was grasped tightly by the arms and shaken hard.

Kemal's hands tightened unconsciously around Oya's upper arms as he loomed over his sister and through clenched teeth asked, "Oya, what did you do? No lies this time, like the ones you told me about London and about Erhan." Kemal's mind raced at lightening speed. He hissed out, "Oh Allah, this is about Erhan and his death. Narin was protecting me...protecting Masal and she is still doing it now against my own sister. This is what she was hiding from me." He abruptly let go of Oya and took a step back. 

Oya muttered something about interfering housekeepers and raised a hand to strike Sehriye but two strong hands grabbed her arm and wrist.

Khizir held her upper arm as he scowled and said, "You will not hit the woman I love." 

Scornfully, Oya glanced briefly at the older man at her side. Then fearfully she looked back and into the furious eyes of her brother Kemal who held her wrist with an almost bone-crushing grip. 

Oya began to babble,"Kemal...Abi, Narin is no good for you. Due to her, you could have lost your leg. And you were also kidnapped on account of her being in your life. Because of Narin, Masal ran away and could have been run over by a truck. She caused Erhan's death because she was jealous of the love he felt for me. It was and is my duty as your sister and Masal's aunt to push Narin out of our lives." 

Kemal's soft spoken yet infuriated,"Enough!!!" made Oya fall silent. Eyes blazing with emotion, Kemal growled out, "Oya, you are dead to me. Leave our lives forever. I don't ever want to see you again. Get out of my house and out of my life!" Abruptly letting go of Oya's wrist, Kemal glanced around the room and spoke once again, "I don't want this woman near my wife or child...." 

Oya interrupted with,"Narin is no longer your wife."

Frowning intently at Oya, Kemal coldly replied, "What Narin is to me is not your concern. And Oya, if you try to hurt or threaten Narin again in any way, shape or form you will regret it for the rest of your life." Turning away from her, he now addressed Sehriye. "Sehriye pack up all of Oya's belongings and bring them down. Khizir and Taci stay with her down here while Sehriye packs." Kemal then motioned Taci closer. 

Sehriye immediately left the room to go upstairs and do as Kemal had ordered. 

Meanwhile, Taci left his spot at the back of the sofa and unobtrusively placed his mobile phone on top of the couch as he stepped away from it. "Yes, Kemal, abi I am here. What do you need?" Taci asked as he now stood on Kemal's other side. 

Kemal handed a platinum credit card over to Taci as he responded, "Once she has her things, you and Khizir will escort Oya to the airport. Buy her a one way ticket to wherever she wants to go and make sure she gets on the airplane. If she tries to escape you call the police and I will have her charged with endangerment of a child."

Taci pocketed the credit card as he and Khizir nodded their assent. 

Khizir then casually asked Taci if Narin was still in Masal's room.

Taci responded yes that Narin was with Masal.

Both men smiled broadly after Kemal spun around and sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

A short time later, Sehriye came down and placed Oya's suitcases in front of her. 

Taking her suitcases out the door, Oya was still defiant. "Kemal will forgive me and I will make sure Narin is out of his life." 

Sehriye looked at her sadly as she was closing the door behind Taci, Oya and Khizir. The following words were Sehriye's last words to Oya. "If you hurt Narin in any way, Kemal said that you would regret it. And you will. Your brother always keeps his word. May Allah grant you peace and understanding once your grief and anger have passed." 

Oya haughtily turned her face away and walked away without a backwards glance. 

Sehriye finished closing the door and fondly looked up the stairs before heading to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

End Chapter 1


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kemal and Narin recocile.

Chapter 2... Reconciliation

Kemal ran up the stairs and down the hall until he reached Masal's bedroom door. He mumbled to himself, "Don't be an idiot Kemal. Take a deep breath and calm down." He then opened the door and peered inside. A gentle smile tugged his mouth upwards as he silently stepped into the room. A few more steps inside and he stood at the side of Masal's bed. Lovingly, his eyes swept over both Masal and Narin sound asleep in the bed. Masal nestled snugly against Narin's side. And Narin's head tilted to one side, her cheek resting on top of Masal 's hair. Kemal seriously thought about squeezing into the bed on Narin's other side. After eyeing the bed calculatingly, he decided against it because he thought his added weight would break the bed. 

At that moment, Narin's head lolled in his direction and Kemal froze. Darting his eyes back up to Narin's face he noted that she was still sleeping and that a loose strand of her hair had fallen across her cheek. Without conscious thought, Kemal bend down and stretched out his hand to tenderly tuck Narin's stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Narin's lips curved up as a she uttered a soft, "Kemal" and then burrowed her head deeper into the pillow.

Kemal quickly stood up straight, otherwise he would give into temptation and kiss Narin. He immediately went to Masal's closet where he grabbed a pillow and two blankets. He put the pillow plus the blankets on Masal's chair. Following that he shook out one of the blankets and laid it on the floor next to the bed. The pillow was placed at the head of the blanket. The second blanket he used to cover himself. A few moments later, his hand snuck up onto the bed, sweeping across the bed until his fingers brushed the back of Narin's hand. The fingers stilled and Kemal's hand curled above and around Narin's hand. 

A couple of hours later, Narin's eyes fluttered open halfway. The first thing she did was to check on Masal who still peacefully slumbered on at her side. But Narin felt an unknown weight on her other hand. She swung her gaze around and her eyes snapped wide open.

Kemal's hand was covering hers. 

'It' s a dream,' she thought. Nonetheless, she slid her head along the pillow to peek down the side of the bed. Her mouth formed a little "o" of surprise. 

There was Kemal sleeping on the floor with his arm that was nearest to her extended. His elbow rested on the bed with his hand loosely wrapped over the back of her fingers and hand. 

Her cheeks pinkened almost as much as on that day that Kemal had kissed her on the cheek. 'What' s going on? Why is Kemal here?' Narin's thoughts continued to swirl around in her head. She attempted to slip her hand out of his grip but stopped as Kemal' s hold unconsciously tightened. She relaxed her hand and so did he. Narin knew that she wasn't going to fall asleep again so she mentally began to name all the bones in the body until Kemal woke up and told her what was happening. 

Kemal blinked his eyes open and was disoriented for a moment before he remembered where he was and why. He immediately sat up and let go of Narin's hand. His cheeks darkened slightly as his eyes met Narin's. "Good day, Narin. May we talk in private? After we all eat." 

Narin nodded as she felt Masal stir and hug her waist tightly. 

Masal then looked at her father and said happily, "Papa what you said the other night is true. You go to sleep and think about what you want. And today Narin is here. Papa, please tell her to stay."

"Now princess, Narin has to decide that for herself. Even when we both want her to stay, she has to make up her own mind about coming back home." Kemal answered Masal even though he was looking directly at Narin while he did so.

A stunned Narin stood up. 

Masal jumped off the bed and gave Narin a questioning look.

Kemal noticed and scooped Masal up into his arms.  
"Masal can you do papa a favor? Go the kitchen and ask Sehriye to make Narin's favorite foods. OK?" 

Masal quickly wiggled out of Kemal's arms and ran to her bedroom door. She paused at the doorway and looked suspiciously first at her father and then at Narin. The little girl asked, "Papa you promise Narin will still be here in the house when I get back." 

Kemal said yes unless Narin had an emergency at the hospital.

Masal then stared at Narin who agreed with Kemal. The little blonde then said that was acceptable before she rushed off to find Sehriye. 

Narin looked at Kemal a bit awkwardly and said, "I am a bit grimy. I've been in these clothes close to twenty four hours now. I would really like to shower and change garments before we eat and talk about we need to discuss. But I don't have any dresses here. I have extra outfits at the hospital."

All this time with his eyes, Kemal had been drinking in the beautiful sight of Narin in front of him. His nose smelling Narin's delightful scent. His ears finally caught up with Narin's words and he cleared his throat. "Actually you don't have to go to the hospital, you have some clothes here."

Narin took a step closer to him. "What?" she began to ask. 

Kemal continued, "Sehriye found your navy blue blouse and skirt, your burgundy pajamas and some other clothing in the laundry room. She was going to return them to you this week. Use the shower in our room while I get dressed and then I will see you downstairs at the dining table."

Narin asked surprised, "Our room?" as she stepped right up to Kemal.

Both of them swallowed nervously. 

Kemal clasped her wrist gently and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as he affirmed, "Our room. We will talk after breakfast." Reluctantly, he let her go and stepped out of Narin's way.

Narin gave him a sweet smile while she left the room.

Kemal rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and told himself to get a move on. About ten minutes later, he dressed rapidly as he heard the shower running in the bathroom. 

Later they were all sitting at the dining table eating. Kemal was at the head of the table, Narin at his right side, Masal sitting next to Narin and Taci sitting next to Masal. On Kemal's left sat Sehriye and Khizir sat next to her. The mood at the table was quiet but a comfortable quiet. It was broken up by Kemal asking Sehriye, Khizir and Taci to take Masal to see Frozen II at the movie theater. 

Masal only agreed to go once she made Narin promise to be at the house when she returned from the movie. 

Narin was off call from the hospital today so she agreed to Masal's plea. She had also assented because Kemal had silently nodded for her to say yes to Masal. 

Once the trio left, Kemal asked Narin to go upstairs to their room. 

Narin shot Kemal a puzzled glance but did as he asked. 

Kemal had just taken two steps up the staircase when the doorbell rang. He opened the front door and found a young dark-haired woman there. 

She said, "I am a friend of Oya's..."

Kemal cut her off before she got any further. " Oya no longer lives here. She is in Rome. You can try her mobile phone. I have to go." And Kemal closed the front door on the woman.

Pelin huffed in annoyance and left.

Kemal's mobile phone rang as he reached the top of the stairs. He answered the phone."Hello Asil, is everything okay?" He listened to Asil for a few minutes and then replied he would find out why Narin had called Asil earlier before hanging up and pocketed the phone in his jeans. He entered their bedroom and found Narin dusting the nightstand.

Narin put down the feather duster as soon as she saw the slight frown on Kemal's face. Facing Kemal, she strode over to stand in front of the open walk in closet about a foot away from Kemal. 

Kemal asked, "why did you call Asil earlier?"

Narin thought quickly. She didn't want to mention Oya. No matter what Oya believed, Narin didn't want to separate the brother and sister. She replied, " I was calling him to return the money that you deposited into my account. I told you and the judge I did not want it!" Somehow, Narin found herself standing toe to toe with Kemal and staring up at him as she muttered the last few words.

Kemal gave her an intense yet puzzled look. "Yet you agreed to it in court, why? Did it have to do with Oya? I know the truth about Oya. Narin, don't hide anything else from me, please!!"

Now it was Narin's turn to freeze as she stared in shock at Kemal. She tried to bluff, "What truth about Oya?"

Kemal sighed wearily and said angrily, "the truth about Oya threatening to have Masal's custody taken away from me unless you divorced me. Did she find out about the money and blackmail you about that too?" Kemal's hands at his side curled into fists.

Narin saw the fury in his eyes and noticed his hands tightening into fists. She knew his blood pressure was rising and she had to stop it. Her hands reached out and softly opened up his fists while she answered. "No, Oya didn't know about the money but I thought she might think I was dragging out the divorce on purpose if I refused the money and that she might still be able to take Masal away from you if I insisted on refusing. I couldn't risk it so I accepted the money but I always planned to return it to you." By this time Narin was holding Kemal's now open hands within her own hands and stroking the back of his hands with her thumbs. Narin's words and touch were calming Kemal down. 

With his eyes still locked onto Narin's eyes, Kemal queried,"Other than me and Masal being father and daughter and not separating because of that; and having Oya and I angry with each other; Why? Why did you give into Oya's demands? Why do Masal and I matter to you?" 

Narin gulped and tried to pull her hands away from Kemal's but he didn't let her. 

Instead, Kemal turned over his hands and caught and held Narin's hands within his own. "Moya lyubov, tell me the truth this time no more secrets," pleaded Kemal. 

Flabbergasted, Narin gazed at Kemal. He had just called her his love in Russian. She stuttered, "Yo...you...just said...". 

She was interrupted by Kemal as he uttered, " I know what I said and I meant it. When you left to go to Germany, I didn't say anything even though I wanted you to stay. Well, I am not going to be a coward any longer and keep quiet any more. I love you!" He then placed their still joined hands over his heart. 

Kemal, I...I.." She took a deep breath and unconsciously squared her shoulders and smacked her hand against his while she replied, "You rescued me from Cafarov and his men. You are not a coward. You matter to me and I gave in to Oya because I love you too!" 

After he heard these words, Kemal pulled Narin into a  
snug hug. They held each other tightly for a few minutes. Kemal's arms stroking up and down on Narin's back. And Narin's arms entwined around Kemal's midback. Her cheek resting solidly against his chest. 

Narin felt something wet on her hair. "Kemal?" She asked worriedly. 

Kemal rasped out, "Everything is going to be okay. We love each other and this time we will work out everything together. I am very happy." He then pressed a kiss into her temple. 

Narin smiled against his chest and squeezed her arms more tightly around Kemal's midback. "I am very happy too. I am sorry I lied to you about the reason behind the divorce. I couldn't let the court separate you and Masal. Please forgive me again." She said. As she tilted her head up and with her eyes gazing straight into Kemal's eyes, Narin added in a suspiciously hoarse voice, "at the hospital, when you told me you wanted to make our marriage real, I wanted so much to say yes." A few tears ran down her cheeks. 

Kemal slowly released her from their hug. And he took a step back, raised his left hand and wiped Narin's tears away with his thumb. " Don't cry. I understand why you did what you did." He had finished swiping Narin's tears from her cheeks when he suddenly dropped to one knee. Kemal reached out with his right hand and clasped Narin's left hand in his. "Narin, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?" He asked as with his other hand he fished out a small black ring box out of his shirt pocket. 

"Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you and our marriage will be a real one this time!" Narin replied. 

End... Part 2


End file.
